


lunatic

by kkyugyeom



Series: it's okay to be gay [2]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Memory Loss, Red Velvet, it's okay to be gay series, joy, joyri - Freeform, yeri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21776437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkyugyeom/pseuds/kkyugyeom
Summary: some people may say she's crazy —we all are a little, i guess—, but if you really get to know sooyoung, the sooyoung i know, my sooyoung, you will understand that people misjudge a lot...she's not a lunatic, she is just... different.good different.lovely different.
Relationships: Kim Yerim | Yeri/Park Sooyoung | Joy
Series: it's okay to be gay [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568608
Kudos: 14





	lunatic

waiting for the bus seemed like forever. it might be late, the convenience shops were all closed and, slowly, a few snowflakes were falling down, paiting the city white. sooyoung drummed her fingers frenetically on her seat while looking side to side hoping that she would find the bus.  
at that time she couldn’t breath anymore, the air suddenly disappeared and her hands started shaking again.  
“what the fuck?”  
she thought while trying to control her breath.

—excuse me, lady, you know there’s no bus coming, right?- her body shaked a little when she looked up trying to find the sweet voice that called her.  
maybe the girl standing in front of her well dressed and wrapped reminded her that she is still alive, so the air cleared a little and she could breath again. taking a better look now at the girl, she was wearing a fur coach and cute boots, but even with all that warmth the tip of her nose was painted pink.

—what do you mean “there is no bus”?- she tried to say, not freezing on the seat.  
she looked as confused as sooyoung.  
“she’s kidding me, right?"  
her mouth opened and closed a few times until she spoke.

—it’s 3:50am! there are no buses working at dawn!

"3:50?"

—oh! well... then sit here and talk to me!- she said suddenly all smiley and anxious.  
—what?- she sighed while tapping the empty seat next to hers.  
—i am having a huge panic attack, come here and distract me! tell me about your life.  
—oh... oh! im sorry? uh... what is your name?- she says sitting next to sooyoung.  
—oh, hi! i am sooyoung, who are you?- sooyoung grabbed the girl’s hand and shook them.  
—i... i am yerim?- the girl, yerim, says in a confusing tone.  
—hi yerim! what are you doing here? you know there are no buses working right now, don’t you?  
yerin is frozen on her seat.  
“...bitch?”

—um... hey... do you want to go somewhere else? it’s freezing here and you’re not wearing a coach.  
sooyoung looked down and realized that she was wearing pajama shorts and a tank top. she laughed at her silliness. really laughed, a tear almost fell down on her cheek.  
then she got up and started walking. her body aching and asking for help because of the cold.

—wha... wait!- yerim got up and started following her.  
sooyoung would look behind her a few times with a confused face, and after a minute walking she started running. 

—WHAT ARE YOU DOING? COME HERE!- yerim was so confused.  
“why is she running? why isn’t she answering me?”

—STOP FOLLOWING ME?- and she stopped.  
—sooyoung? what are you doing?- and as if yerim said a magic word, sooyoung stopped running too.  
she seemed really confused, more than yerim.  
she was shaking, there was fog coming of her mouth because of the cold.

—you’re yerim, right?- yerim’s arms fell down on her sides.  
—are you fucking kidding me?- sooyoung approaches her and holds her hand.  
—i am really tired, can you take me home?- she tried to sit on the floor, now coreved with snow.  
—what... what are you doing?  
sooyoung started to cry. 

—i am lost, i don’t know where i am.- she sobbed  
“that’s why i shouldn’t leave my house and look for snack in the middle of the night”

—look... ah fuck... can we go to my house? and as soon as we wake up i will take you home. how about that?- sooyoung looked up, straight at the other girl. her smile was soo wide, yerim couldn’t believe she was crying seconds ago.  
—yes! i would love that.- and still holding hands they left, really fast because sooyoung was becoming purple.

yerim woke up to the smell of waffles. looking at the bed table right next to her, she moved a portrait photo of she and her girlfriend and tried to focus on the clock.  
3:50am  
she got up and searched for her slippers with her feet, eyes almost falling shut again.  
yawning, she walked to the kitchen, meeting a girl dancing in front of the oven. she was wearing an apron and holding spatula and mixing something inside a bowl.

—hi.- yerim says and the girl jumps.  
—who are you? hey! this is my house!- she pointed the the spatula at the sleepy girl in front of her.  
— look...- yerim holds her hand down, turning off the oven and taking her to the living room. — 2016, july, 3am. you were walking down the streets looking for poco, your dog that ran away, when a bad guy hit you with his car. since then you got memory loss, you remember a few things for a few days, but every now and then we sit on this couch at 3:50am and we have this conversation.  
she looks at sooyoung, that blinks rapidly trying to follow what she just listened.

— do you have any questions, joy?- she nodded her head.  
—who are you?  
yerim laughed, still sleepy, but laughed.  
something inside sooyoung bubbled and her face got red.

—i forgot to start from there- she shows her left hand to sooyoung. — i’m kim yerim, your fiancee. somehow you keep falling in love with me and that’s enough for me to stay. we’ve been together for 5 years now. a month ago you woke up feeling confident and proposed to me.  
then sooyoung understood what were the bubbles on her stomach.  
she felt lucky.  
“yerim is so beautiful.”

— you’re beautiful too, joy.  
— oh... did i say it out loud?- they laughed  
— yeah, you do that sometimes. it’s so cute.  
they sat there for a while, just looking at each other.  
after a while yerim got used to that. waking up in the middle of the night just to explain everything again and again and again.  
she didn’t mind.  
she would do that everyday if needed.

— do you want to go to bed? we can clean the kitchen in the morning.  
— we do that?- she innocently asked.  
— always! together.- they smiled and went back to bed.  
they were just laying down in front of each other. yerim brusing the hair off sooyoung’s face and sooyoung admiring yerim’s delicate face.  
sooyoung started noticing how calm yerim looked when she found her in the kitchen, and how she held her hand and sat down with her.  
the way she looked and talked with her, always smiling. recomforting her.  
she felt in love.  
she was in love.

— i think i understand now.- she said really low, as if it was a secret and they were in a room full of spies.  
— what?- yerim responded just like her. low and slowly.  
— why i proposed.- yerim smiled. — i want to do it again right now.  
yerim teared up and sooyoung knew. even though yerim knows everything about her, making every move so predictable, it was the first time she’s done that.

— yerim...  
— yeah, joy?- she sniffled.  
— will you marry me?- she cried too. — even if i don’t remember you sometimes and wake you up in the middle of the night?  
— even in other gallaxy, yes. i will always say yes.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter :)) : @jaeminleo


End file.
